PROJECT SUMMARY Obesity and atherosclerosis are frequently comorbid conditions contributing to substantial morbidity and mortality worldwide. The processes are characterized by inflammation in the adipose tissue and vasculature, respectively, that share many pathophysiologic pathways. Although processes underlying obesity and atherosclerosis-related inflammation are well studied, the signals that promote disease resolution and remission are largely unknown, especially in the context of concomitant inflammation resolution. As a postdoctoral fellow, I investigated how resolution of obesity-related inflammation influences cardiovascular disease and found that caloric-restriction- induced weight loss in obese mice promotes resolution of atherosclerosis. Building upon these exciting findings, I propose in Aim 1 to evaluate the impact of caloric-restriction on obese adipose tissue and hematopoietic progenitors and whether the pro-resolving phenotype produced by to caloric-restriction can be transferred through adipose or hematopoietic cell transplantation. In Aim 2, I propose to investigate the mechanisms by which caloric-restriction influences the content and composition of atherosclerotic lesions and promotes atherosclerosis resolution. This work will reveal novel functions of cells and tissues that influence the atherosclerotic process in weight loss. Additionally, these studies will identify novel molecular pathways that may be targeted for the concomitant treatment of adipose tissue and atherosclerosis-related inflammation.